mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 4004
Mikey Episode Number: 4004 (Telly and Baby Bear go camping) Date: Wednesday, June 25, 1998 Sponsors: Y, 18 Season 11: 1997 - 1998 Writer: Christine Ferraro Story: Joey Mazzarino and Thad Mumford 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey's Year: 1997 {| border="5" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SCENE 1 | style="text-align: center"|Papa Bear calls a Bear Scout meeting to order. Baby Bear, Telly, Rosita and Paul gather to have their badges inspected, and hope to up their ranking from Cubs to Grizzlies. Rosita and Paul have their required badges, but Baby Bear and Telly are both missing the "camping out like a bear" badge. Everyone is surprised to learn that Baby Bear has never camped out like a bear, but he explains that camping is not for him because he lives in a house. Telly and Baby Bear are both upset about not becoming Grizzlies, but Papa Bear agrees to take them on a camping trip to Mount Bear tonight. The bears go home and pack up, and Telly tells Rosita that he is worried about how he'll survive the camping trip ... |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A family goes over their camping checklist before they leave for the woods. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"We Are All Earthlings" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|VeggieTales Song | style="text-align: center"|Love Songs With Mr. Lunt: His Cheeseburger from Madame Blueberry |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SCENE 2 | style="text-align: center"|In the woods, Papa Bear finishes tying down the tent, and sends Telly and Baby Bear to look for firewood. While they're gathering, Telly confesses that he's scared that something will scare him, like wild animals. Baby Bear reassures him that the only ones out here are a few bears and a monster, which freaks Telly out, until he tells him he was referring to himself, Papa Bear and Telly. They have a laugh, and continue gathering firewood. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Groundling Marsh Song | style="text-align: center"|Maggie sings "I'm Not Ascared" late at night while holding on to her Mossy Bear. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Geometry of Circles |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover sings "Monster in the Mirror" assisted by several celebrities including The Simpsons, Whoopi Goldberg, and Ray Charles. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Y: Yuri, a yellow yak, eats yams and yogurt. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SCENE 3 | style="text-align: center"|At night, the three are gathered around the campfire. Telly is having a good time, but still suspects that something will scare him, until Papa Bear tells him there's nothing to be scared of. They all really like being outdoors, especially the bears. Papa Bear takes a banjo and plays "I'm a Happy Camper," telling the story of the first time he went camping with his papa. Everyone notices it got dark, and Baby Bear suddenly wants to go home, because he's afraid of the dark, and dashes off. Papa Bear runs after him. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A girl (Lisa Buckley) tries to play catch with her lazy cat, and accidentally breaks the window. She considers blaming the cat, but realizes it's her responsibility to confess. Artist: ArtistMike |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A boy is scared to go to sleep at night, until his dad tells him to use his imagination to calm himself down. He conducts a symphony with his toys. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert sing "But I Like You" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|VeggieTales Song | style="text-align: center"|The Scallions sing "Oh, No! What We Gonna Do?" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SCENE 4 | style="text-align: center"|Baby Bear is scared of the dark, even to his surprise. Telly reminds him that he won't become a Bear Scout Grizzly if he goes home, and Papa Bear reassures him that they can stay a little while longer while he decides whether he really wants to camp out. Telly even lets Baby Bear borrow Freddy, and he tries to relax. He becomes scared when he hears the sounds of an owl, a bullfrog, a cricket, and finally a horrible growling sound ... which turns out to be Telly's hungry stomach. Everyone feels better after a round of sandwiches. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster: The left half Jerry is about to enjoy a large sandwich until the right half Richard asks for some. The left half Jerry becomes selfish until his brother starts crying. They end up splitting the sandwich in two. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A spoof of Alice Cooper's "Eighteen" - the number of sandwiches the singer has to choose from |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Kids count 18 backflips |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Abstract #18 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit the Frog sings "When I Listen." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Bellhop: Table #18 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SCENE 5 | style="text-align: center"|Baby Bear has decided that he wants to go home, so Papa Bear starts packing up. Telly decides that being friends with Baby Bear is more important than becoming a Grizzly. Baby Bear thinks there's no light around, but Papa Bear points his attention to the light that comes from the fire, the lightning bugs, the stars and the moon. He even gives Baby Bear his flashlight, which makes him feel like staying on the camping trip. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Luther Rix and Bob Dorough sing "The Check's in the Mail" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|VeggieTales Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kids Outtakes from Heroes of the Bible! Lions, Shepherds and Queens (Oh My!) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Zoe, Prairie Dawn, Rosita, and Betty Lou sing "Girl of the World." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Lightbulbs subtract from 5 to 0 Artist: Fred Garbers |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Wiggles Song | style="text-align: center"|The Wiggles introduce themselves and their friend Paul the Cook, who has just cooked some cold spaghetti, mashed banana, and hot potatoes. This lead them to sing "Hot Potato," they also remind the viewer to look out for Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate, because he loves to eat everybody's else's food. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Rhymies go camping, but a bear disrupts their campsite |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Y for Yawn |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings the "Frog Struggle Song" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Cookie Monster does a taste test to compare square shaped, triangle shaped, and circle shaped cookies. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The moon listens to everyone say "Good night" in different languages. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SCENE 4 | style="text-align: center"|Papa Bear watches as Telly and Baby Bear sleep, and gives them their "camping out" badges. He plays the banjo while announcing the sponsors, and reports the status of Slimey's spaceship. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Then we fade to Olivia holding the Sesame Street sign while Gordon holds the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide